Special Fire Force Company 8
The is a Special Fire Force located in Tokyo. It was formed in a rush compared to the other Special Fire Forces, and, as a result, it only has a few members and doesn't have a science or research division. It is tasked with extinguishing and purifying the souls of Infernals and unraveling the secrets of Spontaneous Human Combustion.Chapter 9, page 9 According to Akitaru Ōbi, the role of Company 8 within the Special Fire Force is to overview and investigate the 1st through 7th Special Brigades, as they could potentially be hiding information from the entire organisation for personal reasons.Chapter 9, page 9 History Some time after joining the brigade, Shinra and Arthur both participate in the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, with the rest of the brigade arriving at the scene as spectators. When the building the competition is being held in bursts into flames, the other brigade members successfully catch Arthur before he falls to the ground, while Shinra rescues two unconscious brigade members.Chapter 8, page 12 Following the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, Company 5 confronts the brigade for the possession of the Infernal Setsuo Miyamoto, which leads to a stand-off between the two.Chapter 12, page 17-18 After Iris independently went to the Special Fire Force Combine 5 to talk with Princess Hibana, the 5th decide to hold her hostage to attract the 8th. All members of the 8th excluding Akitaru invade Company 5's Combine to retrieve Iris and locate any documents they could be hiding about Spontaneous Human Combustion. Takehisa and Maki manage to fight off the grunts, Tōru Kishiri and 3 Angels of the 5th, while Arthur manages to kill Setsuo Miyamoto. After struggling against Hibana's abilities, Shinra knocks her out with a punch. After the feud, Hibana chooses to cooperate with the 8th. Missions [[Introduction arc#Prologue: Shinra's Enlistment|'Suppress an Infernal in the Train Station']]Chapter 0, page 18 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze and Iris * Mission Status: Success The brigade is assigned to stop an Infernal going berserk in a train station. With the help of Maki, who provides defensive support in extinguishing the incoming flames, and Takehisa, who slows down the being's movement with the Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet, Akitaru manages to impale the Infernal's core with his Core Annihilating Pile Bunker, killing him and allowing Iris to send off his soul in peace. [[Introduction arc#Shinra's First Official Mission|'Rescue an employee of the Kawaguchi Metal Fittings Corporation']]Chapter 1, page 4 * Participants: Shinra Kusakabe, Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze and Iris * Mission Status: Failure Tasked with the job of storming a factory located in the Torigoe District, the brigade has to rescue one of its employees who is still trapped in the building during the rampage of the Infernal, Saeko. However, the brigade doesn't make it in time and the employee is killed some time before the team storms the building and fights the threat. [[Introduction arc#Arthur's First Official Mission|'Suppress an Infernal in the Iriya District']]Chapter 3, page 8 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle * Mission Status: Success The brigade is tasked with suppressing Mikako's father, who had turned into an Infernal, in the Iriya District. They are greeted inside by the Infernal who allows himself to be impaled by Arthur without any sort of resistance. Although there was no struggle caused from the threat, a third party attempts to injure the team from the shadows by using an unknown substance to make the building's ceiling collapse. [[Introduction arc#The Sentient Flame Human|'Rescue the misfortune dog']]Chapter 9, page 15 * Participants: Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle * Mission Status: Success The brigade is called to rescue Mamoru, who wass stuck in a tree after the Rookie Fire Soldier Games. At the scene, Shinra uses his Ignition Ability to pick up the dog and deliver it safely on the ground. After the mission, the two Fire Soldiers help Mamoru with giving out balloons to children. [[Introduction arc#The Sentient Flame Human|'Dispose of the paroled Infernal in the courthouse']]Chapter 10, page 6 * Participants: Maki Oze, Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle * Mission Status: Partial Success The brigade is tasked to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto, an ex-convict who had turned into an Infernal and was causing havoc in the courthouse. Arthur and Shinra combat the threat first, with the rest of the brigade arriving to support the two later on. When the Infernal attempts to surrender, in the hopes that his life will be spared, Takehisa shoots him, forcing the man to use his flames which causes a diversion that allows him to escape. Promising to kill innocent people, the threat is left for Shinra to fight, as his Ignition Ability alone allows him to catch up to the fleeing opponent. Shinra continues to fight the opponent on his own, only to be stopped by Hibana. Akitaru later arrives at the scene and agrees to leave the Infernal in the hands of Company 5. Extinguish The Infernal Masao * Participants: Maki Oze, Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle * Mission Status: Success Following Hinawa's orders, Shinra chases the rabid Masao to the rooftops of Tokyo. When the Infernal turns to face the Devil's Footprints, it is attacked from behind by Akitaru and extinguished with his Core Annihilating Pile Bunker. As the Company regroups and prepares to leave, they are berated by a woman close to Masao who accuses them of murdering him despite saving her life in the process. It is decided that it is best to let her blame them as an outlet for her grief. [[VS. Special Fire Force Company 1 arc|'Infiltrate the 1st Special Fire Force']]Chapter 22, pages 2-3 * Participants: Arthur Boyle and Shinra Kusakabe * Mission Status: Success Arthur and Shinra are tasked with infiltrating Company 1 under the ruse of joining the brigade's training regiment alongside Takeru Noto and Tōru Kishiri, and collecting information on the artificial Infernals, which were spotted in the Shinjuku District. After getting their combat skills tested, the two Fire Soldiers successfully enroll in the brigade as trainees and, in time, find Rekka Hoshimiya to be the culprit behind the creation of artificial Infernals. [[Asakusa arc|'Investigate White Hood Involvement in Asakusa']] Chapter 39 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Maki Oze, Takehisa Hinawa, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe, Arthur Boyle and Tamaki Kotatsu * Mission Status: Failure The Fire Force is ordered by Raffles III to investigate the Knights of the Ashen Flame. Company 8 travels to Asakusa under the suspicion that a business in the area is connected to the organisation. Following conflict with the Captain of Company 7, Benimaru Shinmon, Company 8 finds themselves and the town under attack from the White Hoods. Although the combined strength of Company 7 and 8 forces the White Hoods to retreat, the shadowy order manages to destroy the suspicious business Company 8 wished to investigate, preventing them from uncovering any new information. [[Vulcan's Workshop arc|'Recruit the God of the Fire and Forge']] Chapter 52 * Participants: Arthur Boyle, Shinra Kusakabe and Sister Iris. Later aided by Viktor Licht * Mission Status: Success After the surprise addition of Viktor Licht to Company 8's science department, Captain Akitaru sends Iris, Shinra and Arthur to see if they can recruit a legendary engineer known as Vulcan Joseph. Despite his intense dislike for the Fire Force and Haijima Industries, Vulcan begins to find common ground with the young officers when they visit his workshop. The group is attacked by officers from Company 3, who are also members of the Knights of the Ashen Flame. While they are initially successful in repelling their attackers, Shinra is subdued, Arthur struggles against his opponent and Vulcan is incapacitated by the betrayal of Lisa, one of his closest friends. However, the timely intervention of Princess Hibana allows Shinra to prevent Captain Giovanni from killing Vulcan. During his battle with Giovanni, Shinra is confronted by the leader of the Ashen Flame Knights, Shō Kusakabe. Shō quickly defeats Shinra, Arthur and Hibana, but they are rescued when the Workshop explodes and Licht provides an opportunity to escape via truck during the confusion. Shō attempts to stop their leave, but he is countered by the surprise arrival of Joker. After recovering in the hospital, Vulcan agrees to join Company 8. Defeat the White Hoods and Rescue Shō Kusakabe'''Chapter 67 * '''Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Maki Oze, Takehisa Hinawa, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe, Arthur Boyle, Tamaki Kotatsu, Viktor Licht and Vulcan Joseph * Mission Status: Partial Success Upon entering the Never, Company 8 clashes with members of the Knights of Ashen Flame. Maki overcomes Flail, Takehisa defeats Arrow, Arthur cuts down Mirage, and Iris and Tamaki defeat Assault by working together. Through an intense battle, Shinra is able to temporarily rival Shō's Severed Universe ability and is eventually able to use the Adolla Link to pacify his younger brother. However, Shinra is incapacitated in the aftermath and is confronted by Haumea and Jonah. While the other members of Company 8 intervene and prevent Shinra's abduction, they are unable to prevent Shō's capture. Concerns over Shinra's near fatal wounds cause the team to abandon the attack, allowing Haumea and Jonah to escape with Shō. Shinra survives due to Company 6's medical treatment and while he feels he failed, the majority of known White Hoods were defeated by Company 8's combined efforts. [[Fifth Pillar arc|'Contain the mass Infernal Outbreak']] * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Maki Oze, Takehisa Hinawa, Iris, Tamaki Kotatsu, Viktor Licht and Vulcan Joseph * Mission Status: Success With at least 8 Infernals rampaging through the city and a large fire appearing as a result, Company 8 focuses on aiding the evacuation and containing the situation. While Akitaru is able to defeat 3 Infernals, Maki realises that the Infernal's numbers are growing rapidly. This is assumed to be the result of the bugs and White Hood involvement. Company 8 quickly finds themselves overwhelmed, with even Vulcan being forced to fight and Tamaki aiding with the repose of the Infernal souls. The situation is made worse when a Demon-Class Infernal appears. Through the aid of Company 1, Company 2 and Company 5 they are able to regain control of the crisis. Licht is able to organise a plan using the various types of Second Generation fire control among the 4 companies to create a massive firestorm out of the fire raging in the city. After Vulcan and Akitaru force the Demon into the pillar of flame, Takehisa fires a mortar shell through the storm and uses the surrounding flame to massively accelerate his shot so it has the power to obliterate the demon. Lieutenant Karim Flam then freezes the firestorm solid. Secure The Fifth Pillar *'Participants:' Shinra Kusakabe *'Mission Status:' Failure Before the massive fire engulfed the city, the mysterious Fire Thief Inca was spotted in the area. Due to her unusual abilities, Company 8 fears she is the newly awakened Fifth Pillar the White Hoods are hunting for. While the rest of the company focuses on containing the Infernals and blaze, Shinra is sent to locate Inca and protect her from danger. Shinra spots the girl from above and interferes in Charon's abduction attempt. However due to Inca's stubbornness and Charon's power, Shinra is quickly overwhelmed and is almost abducted, as the Preacher plans on using him as the 'Fourth Pillar'. Fortunately he is freed from captivity by Tōru Kishiri and Takeru Noto and continues the fight. Despite Shinra discovering the nature of Charon's ability and unleashing a powerful attack, his foe quickly recovers and Inca chooses to join the White Hoods of her own will. [[Fifth Pillar arc|'Assist the Evacuation and Force the Plasma User to Retreat']] * Participants: Arthur Boyle and Maki Oze * Mission Status: Partial Success Due to concerns that Haumea may be interfering with the Infernal Crisis, Akitaru orders Maki to scan the city using her Iron Owls to find their enemy. When she is spotted, Arthur is sent to battle her as his Excalibur directly counters her electrical signals and plasma abilities. After attacking from the air, Arthur engages Haumea. Eventually, Haumea orders her allies to move quickly so they can leave. Arthur successfully forces Haumea to retreat, however her ally manages to obtain one of their objectives before leaving. Trivia * The phrase "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust", from the chant "Flames are the breaths of souls... And smoke is the souls' release... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. This soul, return to the raging flames." that the brigade preaches is a phrase from the funeral service in the Book of Common Prayer. References it:Ottava Brigata Speciale Category:Special Fire Force Category:8th Special Fire Brigade